


Elektryczny

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [98]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Warm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Coś na zimne wieczory
Prompt 98. "Elektryczny"





	

         Gdy tylko zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi, Stiles zbiegł po schodach, taranując wszystko na swojej drodze. Po chwili wrócił podekscytowany do salonu z paczka w dłoniach.  
– Zamawiałeś coś? Nic nie wspominałeś – odezwał się Derek, zerkając na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
         Jego partner zlekceważył go i otworzył delikatnie pakunek. Już po chwili wtulał się w coś co wyglądało jak koc z wniebowziętą miną.   
– Co to...  
– Koc elektryczny! Już nigdy nie będzie mi zimno!   
          Derek wstał powoli i podszedł do niego obejmując go od tyłu.  
– Chyba zapomniałeś, że masz na własność wilkołaka. Koc nie będzie ci potrzebny.  
          Stiles zamruczał twierdząco, wtulając się w niego.


End file.
